


Character Reference - Chronicles of Samantha Shepard

by Desert Sunrise (sniderde92), Old_Gamer



Series: Chronicles of Samantha Shepard [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniderde92/pseuds/Desert%20Sunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Gamer/pseuds/Old_Gamer
Summary: With the number of OCs growing as the Chronicles continue, a number of readers have asked for this, so we decided this could be a useful (and maybe necessary) tool to help keep track of them all.  We’ll continue to update this as required, and if you happen to find any characters we have forgotten to list, please comment on it, and we’ll get them added!  Hope it answers the mail!





	1. Character List

 

** T'Soni Country Estate (Primary Residence) **

Lady Liara T'Soni and Spectre Samantha Shepard (House T'Soni Guard Captain)

T'Soni First: Riana Iregos

Personal Pilot: Lusmeni Thoni (former Armali Strike Force)

 **\- Personal Guard** :

Lead: Captain Livos Tanni

Team: Lt Tra'ana Iremi

Sella Temi

Iryna Velros

Sellis Boni (infiltrator)

Allia Vasia (sniper)

**\- Staff:**

House Steward: Matron Lyessa Raptos (Bonded to Selina T'Rori, engineer, D. Ascension)

Staff Doctor: Alyna T'Lori

Guard Captain: Captain Lyria Tremi

Communications: Samantha Traynor

Master Chef: Leyana Thegos

Eng Maintenance: Selina T'Rori

**\- Team 1:**

Lead 1: Lt Cyenia Axeuss

Luyna Veuss (pilot)

Fala Veya

Arlia Pheuss (replaced M Tressi)

Nilis Irapso (infiltrator)

Cy'yna Leuss (sniper)

**\- Team 2:**

Lead 2: Lt Arlis Tasia

Dayna Axessi

Irlia T'Sessi (pilot)

Ne'essa Shelvos

Faeria Nyxoni (infiltrator)

Fayna Sheya (sniper)

**\- Team 3:**

Lead 3: Lt Moessa T'Lura

Alicia Axapso

Luenia Raptos

Dalia Bessia (pilot)

Elessa Selemi (infiltrator)

Tyria Pravia (sniper)

* * *

 

** T'Soni House Armali **

Matriarchs Mozia (T'Sessi) and Aethyta (Beuss)

House Steward: Matron Aratiana Axeuss

Staff Doctor: Corrina Sidhu

Guard Cpt: Captain Nayla Axoni

Armory Master: Ralis Thelvos (Prior Armali Strike Force)

**\- Team 1:**

Lead 1: Lieutenant Teana Seloni

Lyzia Thessi

Bevos Shyria

Alsmeni Theya

Liesia Tranni (infiltrator)

Allis Selaptos (sniper)

**\- Team 2:**

Lead 2: Lieutenant Aressa T'Saptos

Alestia Tressi

Agesia Theuss

Raeria T'Lani

Selria Basia (infiltrator)

Lyana Troni (sniper)

* * *

 

**_ Knight Shade _ **

Spectre Samantha Shepard

Liara T'Soni (XO)

Lusmeni Thoni (Asari Bridge Ops Officer/Pilot)

Daxa Rusim (Turian Bridge Ops Officer/Copilot - F)

Samantha Traynor (Human Comms officer - F)

Riana Iregos (Asari Information Ops)

Tonan Jorrill (Turian Combat Systems Operator - M)

Ellia Stegos (Asari Combat Systems Operator)

Salaeto Le'edi (Salarian Defensive Systems Operator - M)

Len'Dazza (Quarian Defensive Systems Operator - M)

Tali'Zorah (Quarian Engineer/Maintenance - F)

Dr Derek Yandle (Human Doctor- M)

Medica (SILC Medical Technician)

**\- Team 1:**

Lead 1: Captain Livos Tanni (Sentinel)

Lt Tra'ana Iremi (Huntress)

Sella Temi (Huntress)

Iryna Velros (Huntress)

Sellis Boni (infiltrator)

Allia Vasia (sniper)

**\- Team 2:**

Lead 2: Hailot Jatok (Krogan Commander)

Harley Creath (Human N7)

Lt Daeto Telas (Salarian Engineer - M)

Bek Korragan (Batarian Enforcer/Adept – M)

Kaddi Finnoa (Drell Assassin – F)

Minda Tilghman (Human sniper - F)

* * *

 

** Shadow Broker Assets: **

**_\- Night Shadow_ **

Miranda Lawson

Judea Voni (pilot)

Shiala Treya

Arla Shasia

**_\- Chiroquol_ **

Oriana Lawson

Arlyna Sheya

Niria Phessi (pilot)

Barla Von

**_\- Gurji's Promise_ **

Jondum Bau

Kasumi Goto

 **_\- Aletheia_ ** **(AKA T'Soni Flag Ship)**

Liara T'Soni

Livos Tanni (pilot)

Tra'ana Iremi (pilot)

Sella Temi

Iryna Velros

Sellis Boni (infiltrator)

Allia Vasia (sniper)

**\- Juxhi Operations Center (Skyllian Verge)**

Commander Soloquol (Solo) Arern (Regional Commander)

**\- Kirkliston SR1 (Juxhi Ops Center)**

Specialist Aldaberto (Operations Officer)

**\- Eclipse Commandos**

Captain Roshida B’Sayle (Sentinel)

Lieutenant Celia M’Creno (Adept)

Catalina ‘Cat’ T’Gelvos (Huntress)

Condella ‘Del’ Selani (Huntress)

Erinna ‘Erin’ Thyria (Infiltrator)

Joya ‘Joy’ S’Raxia (Sniper)

* * *

 

**_ Normandy _ **

Spectre Ashley Williams (Commander)

Leon Rensch (XO)

Greg Adams (Chief Engineer)

Sarah Campbell (Marine guard)

Karin Chakwas (Doc)

Kenneth Donnelly (Systems Engineer)

Curt Manos (Propulsion Engineer)

Sheldon Dubow (Communications Specialist)

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau (Pilot)

\- **Marines**

Master Sgt. Hallie Buckner

Sgt. Bryon Lanfear – sniper

Sgt. Scott Naughton

Cpl. Dallas Altor

PFC Sidney Lindemann

Petty Officer 1st class Karin McMasters – combat medic

* * *

 

** Justicars: **

Grand Matriarch: Sellyna Troni

Matriarch: Samara

Matriarch: Arana

Lessi

Neria

Moana

Ralyna

* * *

 

** New Galactic Council: **

**\- Four Primaries (2 votes each)** :

Asari: Matron Raesia Tevos (First: Huntress Nizia Tenir/Aide: Dalis Shegos (Bondmate Faessa Rura))

Turian: Quentius

Salarian: Valern

Human: Dominic Osoba

 **\- Junior Members (1 vote each)** :

Krogan: Urdnot Jara

Quarian: Eri'Addan vas Rannoch

Volus: Din Korlack

Elcor: Calyn

SILC: Prime Huulik

Rachni: Known as ' _Sharp one with the color of rainbows,_ ' simply referred to as Sharp. (The representative is accompanied by a translator, Matron Dalyna Trapso, who was saved by the Rachni after her ship crashed on their homeworld.)

* * *

 

** Known Council Spectres: **

Samantha Shepard

Ashley Williams

Jondum Bau

Moises T’Dura

* * *

 

** Atlas: **

Executive Director: Zoë Lawrence (formerly known as Maya Brooks)

Research Director: Jana Cantrell

Research Team Lead: Lee 'Max' Maxwell (cryptanalyst)

Research Assistant: Valérie Corbett (computer hacker)

Operations Director: Tim Stafford

Ops Team member: Nina Delacroix (hacker; also trained in assassinations)

Ops Team member: Boris Sutton (infiltrator; cross-trained in computer intrusion, assassinations)

Ops Team member: Rich Clemons (infiltrator; cross-trained in assassinations, computer intrusion)

Ops Team member: Émiléda Cousineau (infiltrator; cross-trained in assassinations)

Ops Team member: Melina Cousineau (infiltrator; cross-trained in assassinations)

* * *

 

** Systems Alliance: **

EA Prime Minister: Malcolm Leiker (previous Deputy PM, replaced assassinated EA Prime Minister Reuben Trost)

EAPM Military Secretary: Admiral Dewey Boyes, Ret. (replaced Mr Steven Hackett)

Ambassador to Palaven: Arthur Hoffman (was Interim EA Prime Minister)

Chief, Naval Ops/Cmdr 5th Fleet: Fleet Admiral Ines Lindholm (from 1st Fleet)

Fleet Admiral Enlisted Aide: Fleet Command Master Chief Petty Officer Quinn Tyberg

Commander, 2nd Fleet: Admiral Kastanie Dresher (remains of 2nd, 3rd, & 4th Fleets)

Alliance Interspecies Liaison for Post-War Recovery: Hannah Shepard

N7: Lee Riley

 

Commander, Special Operations: Sharon Culver

SpecOps 1:  

 

 

> Captain Jamar Blaze: quiet & confident team lead, knows how to weigh risk vs reward
> 
> Lieutenant ‘LT’ Courtney Bewick: 2d in command, primary sniper, prefers M-29 Incisor
> 
> Specialist Clifton ‘Cliff’ Etulain: close combat & surveillance specialist
> 
> Specialist Monte ‘Ringer’ Mehringer: close-combat specialist, back-up sniper
> 
> Engineer Rudolf ‘Fortune’ Fortunato: hacking and infiltration specialist
> 
> Medic Letisha Wagg: Engineer-Medic specialty w/high-level Neural Shock capability  
>   

Commander, Grissom Academy: Kahlee Sanders

Biotics Instructor, Grissom Academy: Jennifer ‘Jack’ Nought

Propulsion Research Engineer: Gabriella Daniels

* * *

 

** Palaven Leadership: **

Adrien Victus: Primarch, former high-level Turian General

Garrus Vakarian: Primarch’s Advisor and Liaison to the Systems Alliance

Desis Vyessan: Palaven Children’s Welfare Coordinator

\- **Blackwatch:**

Captain Vidinos (Previously Guard Captain of Pinnacle Station)

Tiran Barro

Joryrus Kasana

Octio Virril

Daxeus Jornos

Actnos Jorio

* * *

 

** Thessian Leadership: **

**\- Defense Ministers** :

Suri K’Eir (Anerzesa)

Mozia T’Sessi (Armali)

Mellia N’Aasen (Attena – replaced Suvanni D’Klan)

Eleria T’Saptos (Dassus)

Laraya T’Kosh (Kendra Ocean – replaced D’Cheleya T’Latha)

Trellani S’Phessi (Majesa)

Davos T’Vura (Serrice – replaced Rahula N’Atchelle)

Juria V’Tani (Ulee)

 **\- Governesses** :

Cyrana T’Leya (Anerzesa)

Stefana K’Pani (Armali – replaced Niana D’Pheya)

Mariah T’Geel (Attena – replaced Alana T’Sanni)

Falis S’Treuss (Dassus)

Lilis M’Teya  (Kendra Ocean – replaced Luesia N’Tori)

Niana T’Relvos (Majesa)

Cyla T’Shasia (Serrice)

Ryria N’Axanni (Ulee)

**\- Other**

Huntress Sikara Mendaras (Leader, New Thessia Movement)

Matriarch Alicia T’Remi (Serrice Minister of Justice – replaced Matriarch Galalina Niaso)

Captain Lydia D’Naga (Commander, Serrice Guard)

Detective Dani Micalia (Deputy Commander, Serrice Guard replaced Lieutenant Alestia Niaso)

Coreen Lemaes (Commando Captain, Asari High Command)

* * *

 

** Krogan: **

Urdnot Wrex: Krogan Battlemaster, recognized leader of Tuchanka

Urdnot Bakara: Tuchanka Alpha Female

Urdnot Eve: first child of Wrex/Bakara

**\- Aralakh**

Urdnot Grunt (commander)

_\- First Platoon A-Squad_

Betarog Stragg

Kadark Strosk

Grerlok Waska (brother)

Gudrax Waska (brother)

Geruzad Arker

Hailorbal Gemex

Thamor Kalulek

Forlakh Nirer

_\- First Platoon B-Squad_

Grirdak Buzk

Srundok Gilak

Tavarog Gund

Strax Jrugas

Ugod Relag

Foreloc Gurut

Akod Argag

Th’ar Targug

_\- First Platoon C-Squad_

Rogant Grack

Rakatog Rukik

Turatok Oler

Drex Nakanor

Jerun Chulek

Jageloc Skun

Orkmor Gelag

Brun Jorack

\- _Second Platoon B-Squad_ (South Pole, Edessan)

Drau Relut

Onik Nakenk

Okarr Relatok

Ruklan Jenk (engineer)

Uguzad Narev

Halano Ankug

Gromor Chatok

Chara Grun

* * *

 

**Omega: **

Aria T’Loak (Leader of Omega & Pirate Queen of the Terminus Systems)

Bray (Aria’s second/body guard)

Nyreen Kandros (Talon Leader, runs Omega security, former Turian Cabal)

* * *

 

** Lesuss Monastery: **

Headmistress: Matriarch Tela T’Sori

Dean: Matriarch Cyzia T’Lagos

Instructor: Teatianna Thanni

Instructor: Alicia Tralis

Physician: Dr Molis Trylia

* * *

 

** Salarian STG: **

Jondum Bau

Cpt. Arlon

Cpt. Stenvon

Pvt. Menos Avot

Lt. Ganto Imness

Lt. Jenzin

Captain Adus Kirrahe

Tolern Solus (great nephew to Mordin Solus)

Commander Rentola

Lieutenant Tolan

Lt Araeto Firin

Col. Vaykom

Agent Zeta

Agent Paedra Linra

Agent Lazov Adolor

* * *

 

**Prothean Contingent: **

Colonial Administrator: Jorè Lentos

Science Lead: Arick Vythan

First Female: Aelia Dethan

Security Chief: Ruso Lukens (replaced Lenes Arim)

* * *

 

** House T’Sere/T’Sere Shipwrights (Dassus): **

Guild Owner: Matriarch Sashia T’Sere

Director of Ops: Matriarch Tralis

Construction Lead: Neyna T’Sere (daughter)

House Steward: Luana Stura

Physician: Dr Elena Irvos

* * *

 

** Quarian Rebels: **

**Crew of the _Nalotir_ :**

Jeto’Zaedor, Captain

Laelu’Vulin, Navigator

Lt Rusin’Fosal, Weapons Control

**Crew of the _Sondaj_ :**

Lenn’Shar, Captain

Zela’Nedal, Pilot

Uto’Seya, Navigator

* * *

 

**Miscellaneous: **

Professor/Huntress Elzia Trani: Riana biotics instructor, University of Serrice

Sheldon Webster: Ex Atlas Lead - New Cousteau, Trident

Andreas Falk: Director of Logistics – Farnborough Field, London

Captain Lyana ‘Ana’ T'Geya: Armali Strike Force

Urdnot Wrex: Krogan Battlemaster, recognized leader of Tuchanka

Urdnot Bakara: Tuchanka Alpha Female

Urdnot Eve: first child of Wrex/Bakara

Captain Marcus ‘Storm’ Weatherly: Captain of a civilian transport, the _Auxilium_

Samuel Crosby: SILC liaison in Beijing; former Veil Star TS-X production facility manager

Matron Rylis Iressi: Liara’s half-sister; Benezia was father; Asari inheritance flows through mother's side, Rylis has no rightful claim unless Liara is dead

Matriarch Tristana ‘Tris’ Thaptos: Thaptos Vineyards (Tescani, Attena), mother to Ryati Thaptos

Jastira Beuss: Aethyta’s daughter from deceased Hanar named Elorshin.


	2. Identified Love Interests

** Bonded/Married ** **:**

Lady Liara T’Soni and Spectre Samantha Shepard (bonded)

Matron Lyessa Raptos (Estate Steward) and Selina T’Rori (Estate Engineering Maintenance)

Arlyna Sheya and Niria Phessi

Gabriella Daniels and Kenneth Donnelly

Dalis Shegos (Tevos’ Aide) and Faessa Rura

* * *

 

**_ Amantias _ ** ** /Lovers ** **:**

Garrus Vakarian and Desis Vyessan (Palaven Children’s Welfare Coordinator)

Ashley Williams and Andreas Falk (Mobile Artillery Commander, British Army)

Riana Iregos and Samantha Traynor

Captain Livos Tanni and Carlina V’Zanto (Lead Guide, Záhrada S’Vatyne Resort)

Matriarchs Mozia T’Sessi and Aethyta Beuss

Captain Nayla Axoni and Captain Lyana ‘Ana’ T’Geya (Armali Strike Force)

Miranda Lawson and Judea Voni

Shiala Treya and Arla Shasia

Councilor Raesia Tevos and Consort Sha’ira T'Gwen

Aria T’Loak and Nyreen Kandros

* * *

 

** Casual Romances ** **:**

Oriana Lawson and Sella Temi (on Liara’s Personal Guard)

Jondum Bau and Kasumi Goto


End file.
